The present invention relates to a lever switch device including a first rotary electrical switching unit and a second push-type electrical switching unit in the vicinity of the tip portion of a shaft part of a lever.
There is known a lever combination switch device of a vehicle, which includes a first electrical switching unit constituted by a rotary switch operated by a rotating operation of a knob and a second electrical switching unit composed of a push-type switch operated by a pushing operation of a push-button in the vicinity of the tip portion of the cylindrical shaft part of the lever (for example, refers to Patent Document 1).
In this case, an insulator of the first rotary electrical switching unit is disposed inside the knob at the periphery of the shaft part. Fixed contacts and connecting terminals are provided to the insulator. Further, the second push-type electrical switching unit is an opposing type in which the fixed contacts and the movable contacts oppose to each other, and the fixed contact is provided to the tip of the shaft part. Further, lead wires penetrating through the lever are connected to connecting terminals of the first electrical switching unit and the connecting terminals of the fixed contact of the second electrical switching unit, respectively.
Patent Document 1: JP-UM-B-58-52581
However, the conventional switch device having the above-described construction has the following disadvantage. Specifically, since the connecting terminals of the fixed contacts in the second electrical switching unit disposed at the tip portion of the shaft part are disposed closer to the tip portion side of the shaft part than the insulator of the first electrical switching unit, it needs to wire the lead wire to the tip portion of the front shaft further than the insulator of the first electrical switching unit. Further, since the position of the connecting terminals of the insulator in the first electrical switching unit and the position of the connecting terminals of the fixed contact in the second electrical switching unit are deviated in the axial direction, connection positions between the connecting terminals and the lead wires are deviated from each other in the axial direction.